


It's Okay, Dad

by Badi_otaku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: When John comes back from a hunt, all you want to do is hold him tight and make him forget everything.





	

You were woken up by the soft rattling of the door lock. You slowly opened your eyes to scan the room around you. It was dark and silent, except for the dim moonlight and the soft snoring of your brothers.

You turned your head slowly, looking over your shoulder at Dean, who was still fast asleep beside you. You stared at his features for a few seconds, you loved watching your twin sleep. He always looked so quiet and peaceful, it made you smile.

Your attention was caught again by the noise coming from the front door as it opened slowly, revealing the dark figure of a man. You stared at the entrance of the room from where you lay. Your smile widened when you recognized your father.

But that smile immediately faded when he took a step forward, leaving the shadows and letting the moon bathe his figure in pale light, exposing his face to your sight. He looked exhausted, lost and broken.

You stared at him as he dropped his duffle bag by the couch, collapsing on the piece of furniture, leaning forward and rubbing his face with both hands, as if trying to erase everything from his memory, the things he just saw, the things he just did.

That wasn’t an unusual sight for you. When John would come back from a hunt late at night, Sammy would be already asleep and you or Dean would be awake. Usually, it was Dean who would stay awake and wait for John to come home. It was Dean who would put a hand on your father’s shoulder and tell him ‘it’s okay, Dad.’

Dean and you knew what John did when he worked out there. Sammy was barely eight, he was still too young to know about all this, the monsters, the things hidden in the shadows. But you and Dean knew all about that, and it hurt you so much when you saw that look on your father’s face. All you wanted to do then was to hold him tight in your arms to make him forget.

You pushed the covers off your body slowly so that you wouldn’t wake Dean and got up from your bed. You silently tip toed across the room, your bare feet gently tapping against the carpet of the room. You slowly made your way toward your father, carefully watching him as he held his head in both of his hands, staring into space.

You both remained silent. John didn’t look at you as you stood in front of him. But you looked at him intently, taking a step forward, testing the waters. After a few seconds, you kept moving slowly towards him.

His hands dropped to his side when you bent your right leg to rest your knee on the couch, in the space left between his legs. You folded your other leg and sat on your heels, immediately wrapping your tiny arms around his neck to hold him close to you.

A comforting warmth flooded your chest and you felt your nightshirt pull up slightly as he hugged you back, his big, warm hands practically covering the entirety of your small back and creasing the fabric of your garment. You shivered slightly as his breath glided on the skin of your neck and your heart started beating faster when he pulled you flush against his chest.

You stroked his hair gently with one hand and pulled away slightly to look at him in the eyes. You gave him a sweet smile before leaning closer and giving him a small peck on the lips. He stared at you with a mix of love, sadness, guilt and sorrow.

You both closed your eyes as you gently pressed your forehead against his. Your hand left his hair to rest on his jawline, his light stubble tickling your fingertips as you tried to comfort him, wanting to find the words to ease his fears and take all his pain away. Because you couldn’t stand the sight and the thought of your father suffering. You just wanted him to feel safe and loved.

You held him tighter against you, feeling his rapid heartbeat and heavy breathing as you looked at him in the eyes and whispered with a soothing voice.

“It’s okay, Dad...”


End file.
